PreSchool Kuroshitsuji
by sisternyxalia13
Summary: A number of canon characters have been turned into preschool children. Everything seems innocent at first, but all is not well. Can the sinister motives be stopped and irrevocable changes ceased before they cause damage?
1. First Day of School

William stared at the door. "But mommy~"

"Now hush, William. It's just pre-school."

He silenced and nodded as she led them inside. There were several other children in the room. He didn't seem to recognize any of them. Gripping his mother's hand, she led him to a desk with his name on it and a fresh box of crayons. He didn't pick them up, he was too afraid. The dark haired woman knelt down and kissed his forehead. "Now you be a good boy for your teacher, William. I'll come get you at three, okay? Try to make friends."

William nodded. "I will, mommy, I pwomise."

The lady smiled, stood, and left the room. William wandered around. There was a station for blocks. A station for playing house, for playing with tinker-toys and all sorts of crafts supplies.

He noticed several children playing. One was sitting alone. His clothes were dark and he was holding a small bag of cookies. His hair, long and over his face, was pale gray, and he was smiling, giggling actually, and looking in a book. William looked over his shoulder and made a face. It was a book of human anatomy.

William backed up and turned around, seeing a red girl walk into the room. But William knew in an instant that that was no girl. His eyes widened and he backed up until he ran into the gray haired kid. After a moment, the red head came running, shouting, "WILLU~!"

Tackled to the ground with a hug, the silver haired boy turned around and snickered. "GRELL~ Get off me!" William protested. Grell only hugged him tighter.

"But I missed you Willu~"

"GET OFF!"

Pouting, Grell looked at him. "You're no fun."

William sat up and looked at the laughing child. "What's so funny?" his face burned red and his nerves were only fraying.

"You two, kekekekeke~" the boy laughed. "I'm Undertaker."

"Undertaker?" they both said. The boy raised his arms, which were covered by too long black sleeves. "What kind of name is Undertaker," Grell asked.

"Mine," the Undertaker stated.

"I think it's a stupid name."

William sat quietly, wishing Grell would shut up and get off of him. "Hey Grell, I think I just saw Ronald."

The boy let go, looking up. "WHERE?"

William ducked behind the Undertaker before Grell could touch him again. He looked over to a pale boy with scales on his face and pale yellow hair. "What are you looking at?" William asked nervously. The little boy, Snake, shrugged and went back to playing with a small rubber snake, talking quietly to himself. This made William smile.

Looking back to the door, he watched as Grell wandered to the teacher's desk, looked around, and spotted something he liked, namely, a red marker. Sitting on the floor, he watched as Grell proceeded to doodle strange things on the teacher's desk. The teacher, who was currently absent, probably wouldn't notice for another few weeks. William's eye was caught by a blonde and brown haired boy with rounded glasses. He smiled at the sight of his small cousin Ronald.

Grell was on him in an instant. "RONNIE~"

William tried to ignore the squeaking noise that Ronald made and the squees of Grell and his happiness. Instead he went and sat at his desk, coloring quietly. He looked up as twin shadows fell across his paper. The boy and girl, both pale haired and violet eyed, were holding hands.

"Hi, I'm Angela!" the girl said, holding out a hand. Will shook it and looked at the boy, who was too busy ignoring William. "Oh, that's Ashy. Don't worry, he's just a meanie because mommy made us come to school."

"I..It's okay?"

"Say Hi to him, Ashy."

Ash looked down at Will in his seat and frowned. "No."

"Why not?"

"No, it's okay, really," William began to protest. Ash glared at him.

"You're just a stupid kid. We don't have to be here."

Angela squeezed her twin's hand hard. "That's not nice Ashy. Come on… Let's go find our seats." She shot William an apologetic look before sitting with Ash. Will looked at the seat beside him and tried to read the name. "See-bass-Ian?" Frowning, William narrowed his eyes. "What kind of name is that?"

He didn't get an immediate answer and instead, went back to drawing. Grell ran back to him, speaking quickly, holding Ronald, who looked insanely uncomfortable. "Hi Will," he said quietly.

"Hey Ronnie."

Ronald smiled. "Do you know anyone here…Besides me and Grell?"

"Not really. I mean, there's those kids over there." He gestured to Undertaker, Snake and the twins, Ash and Angela. "But not really." As he spoke, a pair of small boys, one with blonde corn-rows and the other with short brown hair, took their seats in the row in front of them.

Grell glanced over. "Alan? Eric?"

They looked back and smiled. If anyone looked at how close they were, they would have considered brothers. They spoke for a time before William dropped from the conversation, putting away his crayons in favor of looking for markers.

"They're up here, you know," said a slightly mischievous voice. William turned and stared at a black haired, crimson eyed boy. Wearing a black hoodie and jeans, he kept his hands in his pockets. He was easily taller than William by a few inches, which bothered the boy significantly.

"I knew that." William didn't show emotion as he spoke. The dark haired boy reached out of his pocket with his left hand, showing a small circular symbol. William stared at it and cocked his head, following the boy's movement. He was oddly pale and pretty for someone his age.

"Do you like it?" he asked, looking with amusement at William's curiosity. He offered out the hand, which had abnormally long fingers and black nails.

"It..it's nice…" William took a slight step back before looking up into the boy's face. He didn't like how this boy seemed smooth and careful, as if planning. It rather frightened William. And it made him want to go home. "…..What is it?"

"It's my birthmark," the boy stated simply, meeting William's eyes with his own. "It's nice to meet you, William," he said with a charming smile. Frowning, William took a step back.

"It's nice to meet you…."

"Sebastian."

"Yes." William stepped back further. "I..I should go sit down now." Looking at the boy made William feel sick, and he didn't like it. Sebastian watched William with malevolent amusement and heard a voice at his side.

"That was mean, Sebbie," a younger boy said. With slightly less messy hair than Sebastian and golden eyes behind square glasses, he too was pale. He kept his left hand in his pocket and sucked the thumb of his right.

"That wasn't mean, Claude."

Claude frowned and offered his left hand to Sebastian, who took it. The pair looked out at the other children. "I don't like it here, Sebbie."

"I know you don't, Claude." Rustling the boy's hair, Sebastian led him to his seat and William glanced at him, trying to ignore him. Almost the second the demon sat down, Grell was leaning on his desk.

"Hii~ I'm Grell. Who're you?"

Sebastian scooted his seat back, trying to smile. "Sebastian." William shot him a look.

"Grell. Stop it."

Grell glanced at Will and giggled. "Oh Willu~ you're so cold."

William looked quickly back down, avoiding eye contact with the demon for as long as he could. "Shut up Grell," he whispered shyly. He didn't appreciate the demons or the other children. Now he wanted badly to go home.

The bell rang and small students went to go find their names, most of which could read them. There were a few empty desks. He assumed they were either sick or lucky that their parents didn't bring them. The door didn't open for several moments before an woman stumbled in with dark skin and light hair that held a bluish sheen. "Sorry I'm late, kiddies~ I'm Miss Mizune~" She had a nice smile and seemed genial entirely. "I'm going to say your name. When you do that, could you just raise your hand, or say here?" The silence that answered her and she nodded, clearing her throat.

"Hannah Annafelloz?"

Hannah raised her hand shyly. Her hands also held black nails. Her hair was silvery and she was a shy girl. The teacher checked her name and continued on.

"Claude Faustus?"

Claude raised his hand, also with black nails. He lowered it as Mizune went on to the next students. Most of the names he didn't recognize. Some names went unanswered.

"Alright everyone, we're going to start today with some crafts." She walked around, letting children choose the colors of paper that they wanted. William took white. Sebastian beside him took black. They glanced at one another and Mizu looked between them. "Now, I would like you all to draw things that you like on this paper. It can be anything."

William, who wasn't much into drawing, pulled out his crayons and doodled aimlessly onto the paper. What did he like? Staring, he started drawing his family. Young Ronald, Ronald's father and Grell's father, Grell, their mother. He stared at the paper while considering to add his father to the page or not. Shaking his head, he smiled gently and looked over to Sebastian, who drew on the paper with red and white crayons, not really paying attention to the things he drew.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

Sebastian nodded. "Then don't stare. It's rude."

William ignored him. Sebastian took a good look at William. The boy was a bit shorter than he was, and pale, with dark hair brushed neatly out of his face. Blue eyes were trained on the paper in front of him. He dressed in simple black and white pants and shirt. He wasn't a messy boy, either. Sitting, he examined him. The demon child decided that William was going to be his new project.

The bell for lunch rang and made Miss Mizune jump. She nearly flew out of her chair, looking at the time. "Okay, everyone up, single file, stay with me, I'm going to take you to the lunch room."

She stood in front of the closed door, watching students line up. William stood at the back of the line, clutching a brown-bagged lunch in his fingers. In front of him was everyone else. The blue haired teacher led them down the hall into a large room with a mural painted on the wall. He stared at the adults, examining faces. They seemed familiar, and yet, not. One with a piercing frown, rectangular glasses and carrying a spear, seemed to stand out to him most. He raised his hand and Miss Mizune paused. "Yes William?"

"Who are those?"

She smiled at him and all the students turned to stare. "Those are some very important people. You'll know them eventually." She directed them to their table. "You'll all sit here. Those of you buying lunch will follow me. The rest of you can sit here and Mr. Tao will watch you." She gestured to a sitting man of Chinese origin, who allowed another teacher to sit in his lap. The man didn't exactly look up, but lifted his head in their general direction and smiled, holding his hand out.

"My my my, what adorable children. Go and sit~" He blew smoke out of his mouth, away from them, and the children, the few that had brought lunch, sat down. William found himself between the two white haired children. Angela smiled at him and looked up at Ronald sat across from him.

"That's a pretty mural, don't you think?" She asked.

Ash only rolled his eyes in response. Will nodded and Ron looked at it. "It's a nice painting," he said, looking at the blonde man with the lawnmower. "I want one of those."

"You'd hurt yourself, Ronnie," Will said, pulling out a sandwich and taking a bite. Angela smiled.

"I think it'd be fun."

"You'd kill yourself," came the voice of Sebastian, who was a buzz kill. Will glared at him.

"How do you know?"

"You said so yourself."

They were silent and glared at each other. Grell sat on the other side of Ron and looked up. "Meh, they're not all that nice. Except for THAT one~"

He pointed at the crimson haired man who was clearly dressed in women's clothes. "You would," Ronald giggled, taking a bite out of his lunch, smiling.

The children burst into giggles at signs of Grell's obvious frustration. The little red-head bit into an apple with his oddly-sharpened teeth and looked at a small grouping of children on the mural. Two had bluish hair, one with pigtails and a dress, and one without, and then a blonde were clustered there with two darker figures. "Who do you think they are?"

Will stared before looking up at the demon figures above them. "…I don't know, but I don't like how those men are."

"Neither do I," Ronald said, staring as Alan and Eric sat down with their lunches. Their table was far from empty, but all the children clustered around one small area. Miss Mizune sat at the end of the table with a few other teachers. For a school with multiple grades, it didn't seem like there were any other students there. The child called Undertaker sat at the far end of the string of students, passing out a small collection of powdered-sugar covered cookies. Children ate them, talking amongst themselves. William felt himself drop out of it almost immediately after Grell started talking. And he found himself suddenly stared at by the child Sebastian.

He wanted to stare back, but remembered how nauseous that seeing him had made him. Letting out a slight shiver, William finished his lunch, and escorted himself to the trashcan. When he came back, he found a violet haired boy in his seat. The dark skinned boy was smiling and laughing, eating a bowl of something or other. He stared for a second before Claude, the little brother of Sebastian, smiled and pat the seat beside him.

"You can sit hewe," he said, sucking on his thumb. William smiled and walked around the table to sit down with him.

"Thank you," he muttered, getting a fuller view of the mural. Examining it, he found that they bared a certain resemblance to the people sitting at his table, and some that weren't. He would name them as he went. From left to right, if he had known the difference.

Clustered together was a red head puppet, along with two he would call Ash and Angela. There was an adult version of the Undertaker boy, followed by who he would call Alan and Eric, then Grell, leaning on himself, and then Ronald, being awesome with a lawnmower. Then there was what he assumed was the Indian boy that had sat down, and then the two beside him, Sebastian and Claude, glaring at one another over the shoulders of the children he didn't know. On the other end were a red head, Snake, the boy with the snakes, and then a dark skinned lady he didn't know. There was light haired Hannah behind Claude, followed by a set of violet haired triplets. But they all seemed vaguely aware of one another. As if tied together by one long string. That just happened to be the bluish haired boy in the center, as if it were HIS fault. But William was too young to understand that fully.

Instead, he found himself being offered a small portion of a cookie from the red eyed Sebastian. Wary, William took it and quietly thanked him while others finished their lunches. Miss Mizune let them sit and talk before rounding them up and taking them out the doors to the outside, where they were greeted by a large, castle-like structure of wood, plastic, rubber and metal. This contraption was only one part of a very large playground. The brick building was surrounded by field on one side, and this led to a dome shaped jungle gym and a massive sandbox in front of a set of swings. William wandered down to the underside of the platforms.

"Hi," said a small girl's voice.

"Be quiet, boxy, we don't want them to know we're here yet!"

"It's okay, Cielie, we're gonna be fine," she said. Her hair was a funny bluish color and held back in long pigtails. She smiled at William, crouched down on the gravel beside another boy, who looked near identical to her. "I'm Boxy~" she said, holding out a hand. William stared at it.

"…William," he said, with a slightly nervous smile. "What are you hiding from?"

"We're playing hide and seek."

William turned and looked at the asphalt and noted the small group of violet haired triplets that seemed to be looking in every illogical place for the two except over here. "Why aren't they looking over here?"

"Because we said that no one's allowed to hide over here."

William looked at the boy who spoke. "…But that's not fair."

"It is to me."

Boxy said nothing but looked between William and her brother. "Why do it then?"

"So we can't lose," he said.

William frowned. "That's cheating." "No it's not. It's winning," the boy said.

Boxy looked at Ciel. "Cielie, that's mean, we shouldn't do that to them.

The boy only rolled his eyes. "Fine."

William left them there, standing up, running into the bigger Sebastian. "Hello William."

The boy took a step back and Sebastian took a step forward. "Stop it."

"Stop what? I'm only walking forward."

"You're bothering me."

"So?" he stated, smiling.

"Leave him alone," someone called out. They both turned to look. A kid missing an arm stood there with Snake and a dark skinned girl by his side. She had a fake leg and he had a hand on his hip.

"Or?" Sebastian said, pulling William close just to make him uncomfortable.

"Or I'll beat you up, that's what," the red head called out. His voice was stern and confident. He didn't speak like he was sophisticated or proper, and this didn't make William relax.

"You can't beat me up," Sebastian retorted. " I can so!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and the girl kicked Sebastian in the shin. Doubling over, the red head boy grabbed William and pulled them behind him. He smiled. "Thanks for letting him go." Disappearing across the playground with him, he smiled. " 'M Joker. That's Beast and Snake."

William blinked and nodded, trying to keep the names in his head. "H..Hi-"

"We're new. Do you want to show us around?"

The boy bit his lip and hesitated. "Well..I..I'm only new too…"

"Tha's okay! We can be friends, right?"

They looked at each other and William gave an insincere smile. "s..Sure we can be friends."

Sebastian watched, impressed. He was one of the few children that seemed to remember the month before being turned into an incessant five year old. William, even at this age, was learning to be distant from other humans and to be stoic. He was impressed. "Maybe I can turn your future around, William T. Spears?"


	2. Dodgeball and Friends

The next day, the students were led down to the gymnasium on the other end of the school. Each one, wearing tennis-shoes and looking nervous as they entered, looked at the tall Indian man who stood in gym shorts and a tee shirt, a turban wrapped around his head. "Hello Children," Mr. Agni said, smiling. He bowed to them and a few bowed back. In one hand he held a rubber ball and the other, a whistle. "I'm Mr. Agni~"

The children stared in silence. Their numbers had increased since the day before. This included the children William had met on the playground the day before, as well as a red head named Drocell. The boy shifted and ducked behind Grell and Ronald. Miss Mizune sat on the stage that sat at the head of the gymnasium, beside Mr. Tao and his lady friend, Miss Ran Mao. She looked at him. "You're sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course it is~" he smiled. "I've even approved of Mr. Agni playing dodge ball with the kids too."

"You what?" Mizune paled.

"I thought it was a great idea." He frowned.

"B..But they'll be scarred for life!"

"I know, isn't it wonderful?"

Mizu stared at him before looking over at Agni, who had the children sitting on a bench that was sticking out from the wall. "The rules are simple, you are divided into teams. You throw the balls at the other team. If you're hit, you're out. If someone catches the ball you threw, you're out. If you're out you can go sit over there." He gave a smile and pointed to the side of the gym. The kids nodded and stood. "I'll give you a number. Ones will stand on this side, twos on that."

The kids nodded and William shivered as they were separated out. William found himself standing by the two blue haired kids, the white haired ones, the red-headed Joker and his siblings, the gray haired Undertaker, and Alan. Mr. Agni blew his whistle and threw out the balls to them. Taking one up, William looked out at his opponents. He could hear Grell wining about how this was boring.

"BEGIN!"

Beside him someone laughed and Boxy took the ball from William's hands, launching it across the line and into the side of Grell's head. The flaming haired boy turned and glared before Ronald had to push him out of the way. "GRELL YOU'RE OUT!"

"SHUT UP!" Grell shouted, taking up a ball and throwing it across the room. William ducked and hear the oof of Joker being hit in the stomach. He limped away, holding his stomach as Grell stormed off, complaining about his face being hurt. William joined in soon after, smiling gleefully. Eyes narrowed, he didn't aim, just threw, and laughed. He dodged a ball and caught one of Ron's getting him out. The boy smiled and rushed off to accompany Grell. As Will bent down, he heard a laugh and then someone nailed him in the butt, making him fall on his face.

Sebastian snickered, holding one, protecting Claude from them. William rubbed his butt and glared. "That's not funny."

"Of course it is."

William slinked off, not before throwing one casually across the line and hitting Eric and getting him out, so as not to leave alone.

Numbers dwindled drastically in the chaos filled room. Eventually all that was left on both sides were Sebastian and Claude facing off the twins Ash and Angela. Both were running and throwing furiously, trying their best not to get hit. Claude stayed hidden behind Sebastian and Ash stayed in front of Angela.

"GET THEM BASSY~!" Grell shouted.

Will looked at him. From beside him, Ciel called, "HE HAS TO LOSE SOMETIME, ASH!"

Agni watched the impressive displays, his whistle falling from his mouth with shock. Each agile movement was swift and easy between them. Angela and Claude didn't even have to work to keep up. One ball rolled to Boxy's crossed legs and she picked one up, throwing it aimlessly back in. It hit Claude in the side of the head and this caused Sebastian to turn, glaring. Ash nailed him in the side of the head, getting him out. Angela giggled and Ash smiled. Agni raised a hand. "ASH'S TEAM WINS!"

Sebastian glared at the smiling Ash. "I'll beat you."

"No you won't," he smiled. "You're too much of-"

"CLASS IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!" Mizune called before the bell rang. They walked single file to sit in the muralled room. William sat down and looked at it. It seemed changed. Sebastian sat beside him and Claude on the other.

"Hello William." Sebastian smiled at him, opening his lunch box. "Would you like a sweet?"

"No thank you…Sebastian," he muttered, eating an apple from his lunch.

"You're sure, William?" His voice held a tempting lilt and Sebastian held out half of his sandwich. William took it quietly.

"… Thanks."

The boy ate it warily and slid William a few slices of his apple. Smiling slightly, the pair ate in silence and they were again surrounded by children. This act alone softened William up. It made him less ill to look at Sebastian now. William gave a rare smile before Claude spoke up. "Why don't you smile more?"

Will hadn't considered the question before, and glanced at Claude. "I don't know." Looking up, The white haired girl named Hannah was sitting in front of him and the triplets were on either side of here. Two to one. He looked up and Ronald sat beside Claude, and Grell took the seat beside Sebastian, who promptly pushed him out of it. He didn't look up, but gave an endearing smile to William.

"Do you want to play with us today, William?" Sebastian asked. William looked around, and looked at Hannah, and the triplets.

"Uhm…well…."

"We don't bite," said the lone triplet on Hannah's left.

Hannah spoke up. "These are the Triplets. Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury."

William gave them a smile but none of them said anything, and they simply ate their lunches. Hannah did also after a look from Sebastian, who smiled slightly at William. "You can bring your friends with you."

"…" William shifted uncomfortably. "Will you be nice to them?"

"Of course," Sebastian gave a smile.

William, hoping for an escape, looked up and down the table. His cousins were scattered and there were few seats left, except for between the blue haired boy and a blonde that was speaking quickly with Soma, who was across from him. "I..I gotta go throw my trash away."

"Timber can do it for you, can't you?"

One of the triplets nodded, taking William's trash and walking away to the trashcan. William felt controlled and cornered, but he couldn't say no. Gulping slightly, William shivered. "You seem cold," Claude said, sucking his thumb. "No, I'm fine."

"You're sure, William?" Sebastian's voice was dripping with eerie sweetness.

"Just fine….thanks." He gave a nervous smile. Sebastian smiled.

"Alright."

Leaning back on his seat, he watched the clock and the bell rang, sending them out to the playground. William meant to escape from the demons, but found himself cornered by them, and then managing to escape.

Hiding under the playground, he found himself kneeling beside a small blonde boy. "Hi," he said, smiling up at Will slightly. "I'm Alois."

"H..Hi?" William felt shaken.

"You look scared. You wanna stay here with me?"

"Sure." William's smile felt forced.

"Thanks. I don't have many friends. You don't look like you have them either."

"I don't."

Their words were simple, and William shivered. "Are you cold?"

"Y..yeah."

Alois put a jacket over his shoulder and smiled. "There~"

William smiled at Alois. "We can be friends, right?"

"Yeah!"


	3. Naps and Blood

_Yawning, William curled up on the small, two foot by six foot matt that his mother had bought for their nap times. He closed his eyes, relaxed, and heard someone scoot close. They slipped arms around him and snuggled close to him from behind, smiling. He noted the warmth and then saw Claude come over, dragging his matt and laying beside William, cuddling close to his front. Behind him was Hannah and the triplets lay curled around the future shinigami. Ronald took the place by William's head and Grell hugged the person behind William. Suddenly the children were all clustered in one area, with William at it's center, sleeping quietly._

"_They're cute," Miss Mizune said to Mr. Lau, who sat back on a table._

"_Shame they can't do that as adults," he said, blowing a puff of smoke._

"…_why not?"_

_Lau considered it. "It would upset the natural balance of things."_

"_What do you know about the 'natural balance of things'?" Mizune gave him a look before sipping a cup of tea._

"_I understand that Michaelis and Spears loathe one another. I understand that many things can happen while they are this vulnerable. Michaelis might change Spears, Spears might change Michaelis."_

"_..And the world would be different."_

_Lau paused. "What?"_

_Mizu said nothing, but stared at the adorable cluster of children. "I wish they could stay this way. Young and innocent."_

"_Innocent," Ran Mao echoed, nodding slightly, crossing her legs higher on Lau's lap._

"_All small things grow up."_

"_I know that." She nudged the small Undertaker with her foot before reaching down to move his hat so it wouldn't rumple. "But we don't know HOW they became this small. All we know is that they are."_

"…_Where do they go when they leave school?" Lau asked, blowing another plume of smoke. Mizune stared at nothing._

"_I don't know. They can't just disappear."_

"_Oh, but wouldn't that be nice? Disappearing children."_

"_LAU!"_

"_Well, then we can use them for a side show."_

_Mizune stared at him, torn between disgust, horror, or hysterical laughter. She wasn't sure which one she should feel, considering Lau and his opium._

"_Oh no, I know where they go," he smiled, turning his head to her. "I've followed them. They all live in this rather large orphanage run by a balding creature with horns."_

_Mizu stared. "You're not making this up?"_

"_Not a one." He blew smoke into the air. "They're peaceful there. And they don't know they share a home."_

"…_That's odd."_

"_Were you expecting anything different?"_

"_..No." She sighed and looked at Ran Mao. "What about you, Ran Mao?"_

_The lady tilted her head, leaning on Lau's shoulder. "…" She thought for a moment before giving a short response. "Won't last long."_

"_..I know." _

_Lau pet her hair and offered her the pipe. Ran Mao took a sip of the smoke and released it into the air. Cocking his head, he smiled. "Perhaps there is peace in children. They could change swiftly. Before it's over. The demons have taken a liking to little William."_

"_But he doesn't like them. It's not in his nature." Mizu looked at them, worried._

"…_They could very well change his nature, Mizune. Look at him."_

_William was curled, and turned to Sebastian, nuzzling his head under the boy's chin, smiling. The group shifted as he did. "…If he knew about this, he would want us to pull them apart."_

"_I wouldn't do that. He seems perfectly happy."_

"…_For now. I don't know what they'll turn him into."_

_Lau paused. There was silence and he looked at Mizu. "What are they anyway?"_

_She stared. "..Nothing." "I suppose if William were homophobic."_

_Mizu facepalmed, sighing, and then pinching the bridge of her nose in a very William-like gesture. "Yeah, sure, Lau, sure."_

_Letting out a sigh, she glanced at the clock, and then at the children. Sebastian and William were holding one another and asleep in the sweetest fashion, mirrored by Alan and Eric, who were also asleep in one another's arms. She let out a soft smile and glanced at Grell, who was clinging with arms around Sebastian's waist. The children, arranged in a messy circle of mats and bodies, seemed contented._

_She went into the back of her desk, pulling out of her drawers a small box of home-made muffins and some juice boxes. Snack was usually directly after naptime, and she liked them this way. Looking over, she noticed as Snake got up and slipped closer to the small Undertaker, nuzzling into his shoulder._

_Mizu felt peace, for once. The door slipped open. Agni sat beside Lau. "It's amazing, isn't it?"_

_Lau nodded. "I'm impressed."_

_Ran Mao collaborated his statement with a simple, "Impressed." Mizu sat by Agni. _

"_We're trying to keep the incident isolated. I'm just glad we could find enough people to volunteer… and I had to do a lot of digging to get some of them out."_

_Agni nodded. "It would be awful to have to tell them…" He looked at Ciel and looked back at Mizu. "About his parents."_

"_I know."_

_They were silent. "I'll go back to the gym now and pick up everything. I had a little match earlier with our principal. He's a good man for that."_

_Mizu laughed. "Yeah. Tanaka's a good man alright." She patted Agni's shoulder as he left and looked back. "We've got to take them to the library today. I had a hell of a time getting Mr. Wordsmith to even come here. Took a lot of convincing."_

_Lau blew more smoke, smiling. "I haven't met him yet."_

"_I know you haven't." She sighed. "Get on, Lau." The Chinese man left quickly with Ran Mao on his side, and Mizu turned on the light. "Alright children!" she called, shaking them awake gently. Undertaker sat up, yawned and smiled, wandering to his desk. She placed a muffin and a juice box on his desk. He smiled, and ate. Other children were up soon after, eating and drinking quietly. They were contented and William was last to get up. Sebastian smiled._

"_Hi William."_

_The boy pulled away and almost fell over, staring. "….."_

_He remained quiet as he got up and put his mat away. He didn't touch his snack, but pushed it to Ronald, who thanked him happily and devoured it. Mizune watched them all and clapped her hands. "Are you all ready to go somewhere new?" All the kids looked up and a few shouted yes in response. She smiled and asked them to line up single file. Leading them down the hall to a large set of double doors, they entered the library. "Mr. Wordsmith?"_

_The man jumped, almost falling out of his chair. "Oh, a..Hi Kids," he laughed, waving nervously. _

"_Children, this is Mr. Wordsmith. He runs the library."_

"_Well…erm… Lemme give the tour, okay?"_

_Angela raised her hands, pointing at a set of doors that were covered. "Where does that go?"_

_The pair of doors was blocked, but easily visible, behind a tall fountain that spewed water down across rocks and faux moss and earth._

"…_Never you mind, Miss Angela." He gave a smile. "Now, why don't we go and look at what kinds of books we have." He shot Mizu worried look before explaining the check-out system. The kids all nodded and Mizu checked the fountain._

_He glanced to the assistant librarian, a lady named Adela, who looked to her. "Don't let them out in the courtyard, Adela. Understand?"_

"_Of course." She gave a slight nod. Turning to the small space behind the desk, she looked at Evret. "Go that?"_

"_Yeah~" he smiled slightly and looked at the kids. "They'll never know it's there."_

_While Miss Mizune was outside and Evret and Adela were on break, Angela grabbed Ash and William's hand led them into the library. "This isn't a good idea, Ange," Ash said._

"_Oh come on! I wanna see!"_

"_Maybe it's a bad idea?" Will said. He shivered slightly, looking at the door._

_They were silent and looked at the small space between the fountain and the door. "It's just barely big enough," Ash said._

"_I'll go!" Angela said, worming her way behind the fountain and wriggling the door handle. "I…It's stuck."_

"_We shouldn't be doing this, Angela," William whispered, looking quickly. Wordsmith was around the corner, and away from them._

"_Hush!" Ash hissed and Angela wiggled the door open. She looked out into the crisp autumn air and waved her arm. "COME ON!"_

_They weren't struck immediately with the etherealness of the courtyard. They instead, looked around. The air was still and the area was silent. It smelled vaguely of blood, and they stared around at the white washed walls. William took a few steps forward until his foot nudged something heavy and metallic._

_Laying haphazardly on the ground was a long, metallic tree-trimmer. On the side, a small plaque read 'Death Scythe'. Beside them lay an abandoned pair of cracked glasses. Kneeling down, he looked at the blood on them and pulled back. "I don't like this place, Angela," William called, looking over at an abandoned, rusting lawnmower and a chainsaw. He shivered, looking at the blood that seemed to coat the area now._

"_I..I don't like it either…"_

_She almost tripped on silverware and gold ware that were stuck in the ground and that patterned and cracked the walls. "I…It looks like something bad happened he-"_

_William suddenly collapsed, gripping the sides of his head. Resting on his knees, he nearly screamed, taking in air, gasping, shuddering, closing his eyes against the light._

_Suddenly the world around him was chaotic. 'BACK AWAY DEMON!' someone shouted. The voice was loud in his ears. The hedge trimmers shot forward to a swallow-tailed demon, who sneered._

'_This isn't your mess, shinigami. Leave it while you can.'_

_A blonde came from the side, attacking the demon with the lawnmower. It grated against silverware and created sparks. Kicking him hard in the stomach, the blonde reaper fell to the ground, losing his glasses and leaving him blinded._

'_RONALD!' William's point of view shifted and the eyes narrowed. Leaping at the demon, the man felt warmth in his gut as silver entered it harshly._

'_You moved too soon, William,' he hissed. The shinigami's body dropped harshly and his head cracked down on the ground. His world darkened for a moment. He had been the last. Everyone around him was fallen, either unconscious or dying. Grell was in shambles against the wall, Ronald was down, and William felt like he himself was giving in. The demon landed. _

_Sebastian kneeled, pulling William by the hair. "Shhhh, just bleed, William."_

'_What was the point of this?' he whispered raggedly. He looked in the demon's face. His master stood behind, leaned against the wall._

'_My master was threatened.'_

_William coughed, blood running from his lips. 'I don't care…You threatened my …' his voice dried up in his throat and the demon dropped him._

'_Goodbye, William.' His footsteps echoed, but there was silence after a moment. William looked up, but the world had gone dark. He felt small again. _

'_I wish…' he felt like it was his last request, but he wasn't really dying. 'T..This would be so much easier if we were children…..Life…Life would hurt less.'_

_The world went black._

"WILLIAM?" Ash called, shaking him.

"Is he okay?"

Their words seemed to be swallowed by the air and William gripped his stomach. "I…It hurts… Really bad…" he whispered, taking his hand away from it, leaving it drenched in blood. He collapsed, gasping, blood threading from his mouth. Angela pushed the doors open and Ash pulled him out.

"MR. WORDSMITH?" Ash called. William was gripping his stomach in pain, his eyes half lidded. Blood slipped between his fingers and dripped onto the carpet. Wordsmith came running, saw the blood, and then looked between Ash and Angela, who suddenly looked very pale and their faces held identical slashes from their foreheads, across the face and down their chests. Blood dripped and they too collapsed.

"ADELA! EVRET! GO GET SOMEONE!" His voice boomed and the pair scurried, running, trying to find their nurse. Madame Red came to their sides immediately, having them staunch the bleeding. And they weren't the only one's. Claude had collapsed from a chest wound. The triplets and Hannah from a few across the stomach and face, Grell from one to the back. Ronald only complained of stomach pain before passing out.

Alan and Eric both sported puncture wounds in the neck and chest, collapsing. 

William, who remained half conscious, stared at the ceiling through rolled back eyes. He stared at Wordsmith. The words of the world were filtered and muffled, shapes and lines were blurry. His mouth worked slightly. "I need my glasses," he said, slurring, not knowing what he said. Wordsmith blinked and looked at the fountain, and the opened door behind it. Cursing, he slammed it shut.

There was panic that ceased soon after. Children ceased bleeding from wounds that they couldn't explain, and the teachers panic subsided to cold blooded fear. Vincent stormed out of his office, followed by Madam Red and the Viscount of Druitt. His face read anger.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" he screeched at the hapless Mizune. She shrunk before him, lowering her head. "THEY COULD HAVE DIED! YOU COULD HAVE IRREVOCCABLY CHANGED THE FUTURE!"

"I..I'm sorry I just…they got away from me and…"

Vincent's rage cooled and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "My son almost died. My daughter almost died."

"….We should keep those doors locked."

"There's more to this here. We have to keep them away from those things. They're not ready."

"…Sebastian seems to remember."

"But that's it." His voice was cold and stern. He wasn't a genial man, either. Vincent's face didn't soften, and he looked to Madam Red. "Make sure they're all decent. Then send them upstairs."

She bowed her head and nodded, going off to do her work. Vincent looked at William. "I blame this one."

"I don't," Wordsmith said.

"…So you say."

There was silence. "Lock that door. Keep them away. Never mention the incident again."


	4. Pain

William awoke with his stomach bandaged. Sitting up, he looked beside him at Claude, who was still out cold. On his other side was Ronald, who was shivering, curled up in bed. Alan and Eric were holding hands further down the row of beds, and beside them was Grell. Sebastian turned from Claude's side to look at William.

"I heard you got into the courtyard," he said, leaning on the bed. William nodded slightly.

"Y..Yeah."

"Was it cool?" he asked, leaning closer. His eyes glowed demonic fuscia before settling back to crimson.

"T..There was a lot of blood."

William reached up and touched a sore patch of skin on Sebastian's face. It was bruised and part of it was stitched together, but he seemed fine, compared to the others, who seemed to be either dying or mortally wounded. "It's fine, William. We're all okay."

He looked as Angela was rushed passed them on a gurney. "Y..You're sure?"

"She might look bad, but she's tough."

William looked around him. "…Where are we?"

"We're in an orphanage… No one can find our parents." Sebastian seemed least concerned by this, but feigned it for William all the same.

"…What?" he sat up, and winced. Sebastian forced him to lay back down.

"You'll open up the wounds," he said. William looked at him.

"B..But I want to see Ronnie and Grell."

"You can stay here." His voice was firm and he narrowed his eyes. Demonic fuscia showed again but William paid it no heed. He only glared back and leaned into his bed.

"…. Fine." He looked over at Claude, who shifted uncomfortably. "…Is he going to be okay?" he muttered. Sebastian looked at Claude and nodded.

"Yes. He'll be fine."

William looked at him. "Why do you speak like that?"

"Like what?"

"An adult."

They stared at each other and William sighed, abandoning his question, staring at the wall. It was a simple white, and the trim was a soft red. Turning, he jumped at the sight of a gentle person, clad all in black with a balded head, slight smile, carrying bandages, pain killers, and wearing devil horns. "You feeling alright, William?" Their accent was distinctly Japanese.

He nodded slightly, looking at her. "A..Alright." She smiled, bowed slightly, looked to Sebastian, nodded, and went to go tend to Angela. "Who was that?"

"That was Yana Toboso. She's running the place where we're staying."

William nodded and looked to the walls again, staring blankly. He across the room to Alois, who was bandaged from head to foot, looking burned. Glancing at Sebastian, he frowned. "Are they all okay?"

"Yeah." Sebastian sensed William's weakness in this age. And, the master manipulator, smiled. "I'll take care of them, okay?"

William looked at him, not quite trusting, but didn't have much of a choice. "..Promise?"

"Promise."

William gave him a smile before snuggling into bed. Turning over, he shivered before Sebastian adjusted his blankets. "You're really nice, Sebbie."

The demon blinked, surprised at the fondness in William's voice. "…Is that good?"

"Yes, that's very good."

They were silent.

William became more relaxed around the demon now, and even allowed him to sit by him while he rested. A mistake, as it would seem. The demon leaned over, resting his chin on William's shoulder. "I wonder if you'll be altered…" He brushed the hair from William's neck and exposed long fangs, biting into the boy's neck. His body shuddered, shivered, and then relaxed. Sebastian gripped his shoulders.

His taste was dark and the demon child smiled. 'William, I didn't know you were _this _dark,' he thought to himself. Giving a grim smile, he pulled back, watching the bleeding stop. He licked his lips and let out a slight shiver. 'I had forgotten about my old habits." He flexed his back muscles and wandered out into the main part of the orphanage, rustling Claude's hair gently as he did so.

Slipping into the back garden, he took in a breath of evening air, and smiled. Flexing his back muscles again, he felt something protrude from the exposed skin. Wincing, feeling blood slide down his back, he tensed more, pressing harder, forcing out two long, almost spindly, bones, covered in blood, and a thin membrane that covered the black, downy fluff. Flexing again, the membrane withdrew up to cover the un-feathered skin of the wings, and he shivered. Fall air touched them and he spread them. He wasn't capable of flight just yet, but it felt nice. Flexing them again, he lifted his head to the sky.

"How long will this last?" He smiled a dark smile, and received no answer. His smile easily became a scowl. "You're not going to have someone come retrieve me? Or Claude? Have you forgotten us?"

The wind blew and he held out his arms.

"YOU ABANDONNED US HERE! I HOPE YOU ROT! I HOPE YOU DIE!" He sunk to his knees. He put his face in his hands. Hopes dashed from a past not mentioned, Sebastian ran off into the garden, and stopped when he heard footfalls behind him.

"I wanna know… who awe you so mad at?" said a small voiced, red headed puppet behind him. Sebastian turned, and looked at Drocell, who stood, arms crossed.

"None-ya," Sebastian retorted, glaring. He flexed his wings again and Drocell frowned.

"….Tha's not a good ansew."

Sebastian sighed. "…I'm mad at a lot of things, Droccy." Turning, he went to the highest point in the garden. 'I'm a child again. I was free then.' Spreading his wings, he jumped up, going nowhere. He tried again and again, reaching for the moon and heaven. He jumped again and again.

"…Sebbie?" Drocell called. The demon didn't answer, but looked up.

The demon jumped again, reaching. It felt childish. What was he trying to do? Teach himself to fly? Reach for something long ago lost? Dropping, he let his weight pull him to his knees. He hurt. The longer he stayed a child, the calmer, the less himself he felt. Freedom was everywhere around him, it eased him. And just now he felt he was losing a grip on his adult self. Kneeling there, he raised his hands to heaven, clenching fists as if he were gripping the sky, and pulled them down. Tears fell to his cheeks and Sebastian dropped forward, ducking down, head against his lap, hands over his head, protecting himself from nothing.

Someone sat behind him and beside Drocell. "Sebassy?" came the small voice. Turning, he caught sight of his young master, now even smaller.

He didn't smile or say anything, but looked him over. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Ciel stood and petted his wings from curiosity. His three year old master was unafraid. "I..I bwought fwiends."

Sebastian glanced back to see William following weakly behind, out of his bed, wrapped in a blanket. "Why?"

"…You awe wonewy."

The demon fell silent. William held a hand out, bite marks clearly visible on his throat.

"..You don't have to be alone, Sebbie," he muttered. The demon was stunned. Every part him was wary of the shinigami. But this could work both to his advantage…and mend some old wounds. He took the boy's hand. There were no sparks, no instantaneous happiness, but simple warmth. Ciel, Drocell, William and Sebastian stood there in silence.

"W..We should make a vow."

"What vow, Sebastian?" William looked at him. A devious idea entered the demon's head.

"..We'll be blood brothers, you and I."

"Us?" William shifted. "I..Is that a good idea?"

"Yeah."

The demon smiled and bit into his hand, and then into William's. He held them tight together. He felt their blood mingle, and then did the same to the other hands, bleeding into one another, completing a circle. William's eyes widened and his body ached from the invasive blood. They stood there for a full minute before they let go. Sebastian watched William hug himself, suddenly cold.

"Are you alright, William?"

He nodded, shivering. Sebastian glanced at the boy's hands, who's nails turned deep black. Smiling lightly, he patted William's back. "C…can we go back inside?"

"Of course, William."

Leading the others, he smiled. "We're brothers now?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, William, we are."

William gave a smile, but inside, he felt sick. Horribly sick.


End file.
